Summer Jobs
by frenziedpanda7
Summary: Mokuba knew he'd made the right decisions, he just had to convince Seto...


Summer Jobs

Yu-Gi-Oh, I don't own it and it's not my day job.

Mokuba Kaiba was a Kaiba Corporation vice president and a beta tester in the company's research and development division. Therefore, he had the authority to make certain decisions. But, like any other employee, he had to respect the chain of command and be prepared to explain his decisions to his superior, who also happened to be his big brother.

He hurried down the corridor to Seto's office, knowing he was late but not regretting the decision to stop at home and change out of his school uniform and into a suit and tie. He had enough trouble getting certain people to take him seriously without the reminder that he _was _a school kid.

His big brother looked up from his computer taking in Mokuba's attire with a raised eyebrow. Seto himself rarely bothered with formal business wear outside of official company functions, but then, no one doubted _his _competence or ruthlessness.

"I understand you've hired some additional beta testers," he said as Mokuba took a seat across the desk.

"Seto, we really need more-" Kaiba raised his hand, cutting him off mid-sentence.

"Mokuba, I agree we need to hire more beta testers, but hiring new employees_ is_ the reason we have a human resources department. Why didn't you follow procedure and forward your list of requirements to them?"

"I'm sorry Seto, but with all the new products we're getting into production, I wanted these people on the job as quickly as possible and going through HR takes _months_!" _Especially when everyone brushes off or outright ignores the pesky little kid brother. _It was a problem that had become more acute in the last year when Seto began giving him more responsibility. He hadn't said anything to Seto about the subtle and not-so-subtle disrespect. Running to his big brother would only prove that he was incapable of handling his new responsibilities. "Besides, I knew they'd be perfect for this job. And it will just be for the summer when school is out." Mokuba slid a file folder across the desk. He knew his brother would come to the realization that the new hires were the best for the job - he just hoped the building would still be standing when that realization came.

The C.E.O. stared slack-jawed at the paperwork in front of him while the fingers of his left hand made a desperate but futile attempt to dig a hole in the desk in which to hide from the impending explosion.

"The geek squad, you hired _the geek squad_?"

"C'mon Seto, they really are qualified-"

"-Qualified to drive me insane! I fully agree with that!"

"Look Seto, Yugi's _the _number one duelist in the world. Think about what it will do for sales figures if we can advertise that our new products are tested and approved by him. And Jonouchi-"

"The bonkotsu's not in Yugi's league!"

"_Nobody's _in Yugi's league- except you big brother!" Mokuba added hastily, waving away the steam erupting from Kaiba's ears. "But that's the point, we want our products to appeal to people of all skill levels, not just experts. And we want to market other games too. Honda and Anzu don't duel, but they can give us good input on these other products. Anzu especially, more and more girls are getting into gaming, we want stuff that appeals to them too!"

Kaiba groaned and buried his face in his hands, knowing there would be no escaping the logic of his evil little brother's proposal…

OOOOOOOO

Mokuba knew he had won when his brother stopped arguing and contented himself with hurling random insults. As it turned out, Kaiba's only remaining concern was that bypassing normal hiring guidelines might leave them open to charges of favoritism. A meeting with the relevant department heads was planned with a view toward creating a summer internship program for high school students. Let interested parties assume the geeks were the first candidates selected for it.

"All right Mokuba, you'll be the senior beta tester, just keep them out of my sight! And it's only for the summer!"

Mokuba let out a relieved breath he hadn't realized he was holding. Now he just had to tell Seto about the _other _staffing decision he had made.

"Um yeah Seto, I-I won't be working here this summer."

"_What?" _ Having given up on the idea of digging escape tunnels in the desk, the nervous fingers settled for snapping pencils in half.

"It's something I've been thinking about for awhile." Mokuba studied a non-existent stain on the carpet. "You worked hard to win control of the company, but I'm only a VP because I'm your brother-"

"- Mokuba, that's _not _true! Your work here is excellent-!"

"But big brother, some people think that! You know they do!" Mokuba looked up in time to see the concern on Seto's face. "I haven't said anything to you about it because I didn't want you to think I couldn't handle it on my own. Besides, I've been thinking that I should get to know other parts of the gaming business. We have a marketing department, but we really don't get involved at say-the retail level. I thought maybe I could get a job where I'd be working with the people who actually buy our products."

"Mokuba… Are you saying you want to work in a store..?"

"It would only be for the summer Seto, and I'd be getting paid for what I'd be doing not just who I am."

Seto Kaiba saw his brother every day, yet at that moment it seemed as if he was looking at Mokuba for the very first time. _Fourteen, he'll be fourteen soon. We've been together since he was born. I took on Gozaboru for his sake. He's always supported me-had faith in me even when I didn't deserve it. But, maybe I've been overshadowing him. I've always told him I've built up Kaiba Corporation for him, but did I ever ask him what he really wants to do with his life? _

"Mokuba," he said finally. "You've brought up an excellent point about gaining more experience and I won't stand in the way of you trying new things. Just consider two things; you _are _a Kaiba, you're as well known and as recognizable as I am. Some people will be intimidated by that, some will expect more from you because of it. Fair or not, you may find yourself having to work harder than others just to prove you've earned your position. Secondly, there is the fact that many establishments require applicants to be at least sixteen years old. Exceptions are made for 'family businesses', but aside from that-"

"- It's okay Seto, I found the perfect place! The owner knows us and is willing to give me a fair chance. He can't pay a lot, but I'll get lots of experience and he'll even teach me about games from all over the world! I just hope I won't have to spend hours sweeping the front walk…"

_Sweeping the front walk?_ Kaiba wondered, _Oh no! He couldn't have..!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOO

The old shopkeeper swept the sidewalk outside his store keeping an eye out for his newest employee. He was pleased to see the lad walking up the street right on schedule, he had been half expecting a limo and a team of body guards to be cluttering up the shop and scaring customers away.

"Good morning my boy, are you ready to put in a good days work?"

Mokuba grinned, "Yes sir, Mr. Mouto!"


End file.
